Trip à trois
by sheevee fuji
Summary: un petite réunion annulé par un prodige un acrobate et un capitaine...


Trip à trois

auteur: Sheevee fuji

Genre: yaoi... lemon

Série: prince of tennis

Pairing: kikumaru eiji, fuji syusuke, tezuka kunimitsu

Disclamer: les perso sont pas à moi

Fuji fesait le ménage, dans un petit tablier blanc à petites fleurs, en attendant que Eiji et Tezuka arrive pour leur petite soirée entre amis.

Regardant l'heure, il vit que ses amis allaient bientot arriver. Il laissa donc tomber la fin de son ménage pour aller se changer avant qu'ils arrivent, Fuji monta donc dans sa chambre et se déshabilla pour essayer son linge voir ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux pour leur petite soirée. Apres quelque essayage, il n'avait toujours pas trouver quoi ce mettre sur le dos.

Tezuka et Eiji entrèrent dans la maison, après avoir cogné à la porte sans avoir de reponse. Ils enlevèrent leur chaussures puis tezuka monta en direction de la chambre a Fuji pour voir si il si trouvait. Arriver à la porte, il vit qu'elle était entrouverte. Sa curiosité l'amena donc à regarder à l'intérieur, Tezuka vit Fuji complètement nu penché devant son tiroir.

Le prodige n'avait pas entendu ni aperçu son capitaine entrer, il était concentrer dans sonlinge et cherchait toujours ce qu'il pouvait bien ce mettre. Il se tourna pour aller chercher un morceau de linge dans le tiroir près de la porte et aperçu Tezuka qui l'observait de l'autre coté.

- Tezuka tu es déjà arrivé, je ne t'avait pas entendu entrer.

- heu heu oui (avec les joues un peu rosées) Fuji remarqua qu'une bosse c'etait formée dans le pantalon de son capitaine.

- Tezuka est-ce que ça va?

les joues de Tezuka venaient de prendre un teint rougeâtre. Voyant que tezuka rougissait à tout les commentaires qu'il passait fuji ce mit a son tour a rougir.

Dans un moment de silence, Tezuka prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers Fuji pour l'embrasser.

Le voyant venir, et n'ayant ausun inconvéniant à ce qu'il s'apretait a faire, le prodige s'avance a son tour vers son capitaine et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- oy oy qu'est-ce que...?

Eiji venait d'arriver a son tour dans la chambre. appercevant son capitaine et le prodige dans un long baiser langoureux. Eiji commenca a ce sentir a l'etroit dans son pantalon. Fuji coupa le baiser langoureux d'un coup de frayeur a la seconde ou il appercu Eiji.

- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois dit fuji enervé.

- et que devrais-je croire alors? repondit Eiji.

Tezuka termina la séries de question en répondant...

- et oui c'est ce que tu crois et alors?

- nya... comme toujours vous n'avez pas penser a moi.

- de quoi parles-tu ? retorqua le capitaine.

- moi aussi je veux participer repondit eiji avec un peti sourire aux coin des levres. Se regardant tous les trois dans les yeux, fuji deja nu s'allongea sur son lit , regardant ses deux partenaires se devetir l'un l'autre.

Tezuka embrassa eiji avec fougue. Il arreta son baiser un instant arrachant un petit cri de frustration au petit acrobatique et commenca a parsemer le torse de ce dernier de baiser papillon, arrachant ainsi des gémissements a eiji. Kikumaru ne desirant pas rester passif commenca a deboutonner la chemise de son capitaine il lui retira et l'envoya valser dans le fond de la chambre.

Tezuka enleva le short de eiji et l'envoya sur la chaise et fit de meme avec le sien.

Fuji regarda ses deux invités avec convoitise et decida que lui aussi allait participer, il se leva donc et s'empara de la virilité fierement dressé de Tezuka avec la bouche et commenca des mouvements de va-et-vient et prit le membre de Kikumaru dans sa main les fesant ainsi tout deux gemir. Le capitaine embrassait eiji avec un desir plus que bestial, il arreta et quemanda l'entrée de la bouche du jeune acrobate qui compris rapidment et commenca a lecher avidement les doigt de kunimitsu tout en ce tortillant sous les caresses merveilleuses que lui procurait le prodige. Tezuka descendit lwentement ses doigts vers l"intimité du plus jeune et commenca a detendre le muscle de chair et y mit d'abord un doigt ce qui fit grimacer eiji sous cette soudaine intrusion mais il commenca tres vite a ce detendre lorsquil senti bouger en lui et commenca a gemir de plus en plus fort. Lorsque fuji senti que eiji et tezuka allait bientot jouir il arreta tout dun seul coup laissantses deux cadets perlexe.

- fuji... tu ... pourquoi tarrete? demanda eiji et tezuka dune meme voix.

- je vous veux toutles deux en moi. repondit le prodige les joues rosées.

- na... nani... tu es sur... je veux dire tu crois pas que c'est trop...? demanda eiji qui pensa que c'etait beacoup trop pour une seul personne.

- hai sur et certain et tu serait etonner de savoir a quel point sa ce dilate ^_^.

Apres c'est quelque mot il remarqua que personne n'avait broncher alors il decida de prendre les reines et poussa Tezuka sur le lit et s'empalla d'un seul coup arrachant un soupir de plaisir a son capitaine préféré et commenca a faire onduler les hanches pour s'habituer a cette presence ce qui fut tres rapide vu son etat d'extreme exitation.

eiji ne savait pas trop quoi faire s'approcha du lit et embrassa tendrement fuji.

- aaaah... mmm... eiji vient..mmh.

- nya tu es sur que je te ferai pas mal?

- hai t'inquiete pas.

- d'accord.

Eiji ce positionna donc devant Fuji ce preparant a entrer en lui avec Tezuka qui etait deja et regarda le prodige qui lui lanca un regard d'encouragement, il commenca donc a pénétrer Syusuke, arrachant a lui et a tezuka des gemissement de plaisir sentant quelque chose d'autre s'introduire, et commenca des mouvements de va-et-vient tantot lent tantot rapide dans un rythme completement different de celui du capitaine. Bien vite, tout trois atteignir le 8e ciel dans un gémissementa l'unissons, fuji parsema son ventre et celui de eiji de sa semance.

-alors comment c'etait? demanda eiji dans les vapes.

- tres bien mais ce n'est pas fini tu te souvient quel date on est ^_^? dit fuji avec son fidele sourire.

- le 29 fevrier, dit tezuka.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui? demanda eiji perplexe.

- tu ne t'en souvient pas? dit fuji sur un ton enjoué.

- c'est son anniversaire tu as vraiment une mauvaise memoir eiji mais c,est pas grave tu es quand meme vraiment mignon et sexy.

- gomen fuji j'asvait oublier donc jai pas de cadeau pour toi tu m'en veut pas..nya?

- non mais a une seul condition.

(tezuka et eiji)- laquel?

- si vous n'avez pas de cadeau vous devrez faire tout ce que je vous dit de faire.

- oy oy^_^

- d'accord mais qu,est-ce que tu veux?

- eiji a quatre pattes.

- c'est tout? demanda tezuka.

- non toi tezuka tu me prend par derriere pendant que je prend eiji.

- avec plaisir mon cher prodige.

sur ce Kikumaru ce mit a quatre pattes et fuji le penetra d'un coup lui arrachant une douleur de paradis, fuji attendit qu'il s'habitue a sa presence et commenca un leger mouvement et arreta soudainement laissant echapper un dri de surprise melanger de plaisir, l'accrobate regarda par-dessus son epaule le capitaine venait de prendre le prodige par derriere. Ils commencèrent tout trois a ce mouvoir ce donnant ainsi du plaisir autant a un qu'a l'autre. Chaque coup de rein de tezuka fesait entrer fuji plus profondement en eiji qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tete entre le plaisir qu'il avait et la fatigue qui le terrasait il fut le premier a jouir laissant sa semance perler sur le drap couleur ocean suivit de pres par fuji qui avait tellement de plaisir quil ce resserait dangereusement autour du membre de tezuka qui lanca un rale de soulagement guttural, il ce retirerent tous et ce coucha un acoté de l'autre.

- on devrait recommencer ca avec oishi. lanca eiji avec un sourire beat.

- pourquoi? demanda tezuka.

- bah parceque je sort avec lui nya.

- alors pourquoi ta fait ca avec nous? demanderent-ils en coeur.

- ba parceque moi et oishi on est tres ouvert alors je le laisse et il me laisse faire ce que je veux.

- alors si il est daccord moi aussi je suis daccord toi aussi tezuka?

- ouiii..

Owari

review pleease sa ma pris assez longtemps pour la faire jaimerais savoir ques ce que vous en penser a part les fautes d'ortographe XD


End file.
